Rhododendron Tyzcannoni
Rhododendron Tyzcannoni is the father of the Tyzcannoni brothers. He is married to Passifloraceae Tyzcannoni and battled alongside her in the Agaraas v Xenjueraland war. He and Passifloraceae died the day that Voidius attacked Squimonna in the destroyed Tyzcannoni home. Only Rhododendron's closest friends and relatives can call him Rhod or Rhodod as to abbreviate his name. Personality Rhododendron is viewed by many to be a man who loves his sons (Diceo and Sklash for the most part) and wife and would violently fight anyone who caused them problems. However, if they are not around, he will lose nearly all of his good qualities and commit crimes. When he was a raid gang leader, Rhododendron was seen as an honored leader and an excellent negotiator. So good as a negotiator, in fact, that his bribes alone have saved him multiple times from being put under arrest by authority. Occupations Rhododendron had a few jobs before becoming a father of three. * At the ages 3-6, he was a gang detective who would "sniff out" gangs and turn them in to the authority. * At the ages 11-15, he worked at a local bakery so he could take some of the baked goods for free. * After being caught purloining food every day by his boss, Rhododendron was thrown out and fired. He then became a leader of a raid gang of eight. This would prevail throughout the rest of his teenage years and up until he was 35 years old. After done becoming the leader of the most powerful and feared gang (now at 23 members) in all of Squimonna's district, the authority hunted him down, most notably the Death Triad, until he was captured and executed on the spot. If it was not for Passifloraceae's undying benevolence, Rhododendron would have most likely be arrested and murdered one day. Relationship With RivRev Rhododendron told RivRev that neither he nor his mother truly loved him (although this was false for Passifloraceae). Shortly after he had received the remark, RivRev collapsed from shock and woke up four days later. From that day until his parent's "deaths", RivRev despised Rhododendron and Passifloraceae with every fiber of his being. The reason RivRev was not loved by his parents was that the day RivRev was struck with Ashahuua's Darkened Thunder, becoming its Spiritsu. Passifloraceae and Rhododendron both knew that RivRev was possessed by the Demontsu that wiped out nearly every Tyzcannoni family member. In actuality, they did not hate RivRev directly; they hated Ashahuua and then RivRev by extension. When RivRev and Rhododendron finally meet up after years of not seeing each other, RivRev, thanks to Ashahuua, doesn't go into a complete rage-fueled power fury and instead has a civil conversation. As Rhododendron too slowly breaks the truth to RivRev - that he was always loved by his parents - RivRev begins to lose his patience and begins to battle Rhododendron. After the clash (if the player is victorious), RivRev is seen standing over his extremely injured father's body. Rhododendron then again slowly says, "RivRev... I apologize for... how I treated you for so long, my son..." before passing out. Category:Heroes of Cellio Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Related To A Main Character Category:Tyzcannoni Family Category:Married Category:War Participants